Currently, wireless systems that benefit from power amplifiers operating in different modes are implemented by providing two distinct amplifiers and using one or the other alternatively. However, using two distinct amplifiers results in cost and space penalties. For example, if the power amplifiers are integrated in a semiconductor, then approximately twice the die area is needed. If the power amplifiers are discrete, then two separate devices are needed with cost and board area implications. Furthermore, in current arrangements when two power amplifiers are used, the outputs of the amplifiers are combined via a switch, combiner, coupler, diplexer or some other such device, to drive the subsequent stage or the antenna.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.